Hollis Porter
Trivia •She is adopted •She is divorced •She is bisexual •She is a mother •She loves cheese •She is a guitarist •She is a Half-demon •She has six tattoos •She is lactose intolerant •She has a red meat allergy •She is afraid of how Sydney will die •Her mother left her in Jakarta, Indonesia •She fell in love with her school girl crush •She gave her daughter a traditionally male name Background Hollis Maeghan Porter (born January 28th, 1983) the eldest daughter of Sydney and Christian Porter. Sydney and Christian met when Hollis was two and a half, her biological mother Darma Coel left Hollis in the care of her father Christian Porter. Darma tried to raise Hollis on her own, and had every intention of doing so before her daughter was born. Her first Christmas and New Year's spent with a child left Darma bitter. She was insanely jealous of Christian. He was not suffering in the same way she was being a single parent, he was casually dating. :Darma insisted that Hollis be with her father the second Christmas and New Year of her life. Hollis, Sydney and Glenn enjoyed their first holiday's together immensely. Darma and Hollis were unable to be near one another after Darma learned Hollis had begun referring to Sydney "mamma". It was bad enough receiving Sydney Trudeau and Christian Porter's wedding invitation in the mail. Having her daughter be a flower girl, and call her step mother a title she did not earn sent her over the edge. Darma lost her cool, she left Hollis with her father the week before his wedding. During the course of the week she left more of Hollis' belongings at Sydney and Christian's home. Darma informally relinquished her rights as a parent. Sydney, Christian, and Hollis were a happy little family until Christian died of Familial Idiopathic Basal Ganglia Calcifications (Fahr's Disease). Christian's condition was spontaneous, it is believed to be the result of an unidentified infection during his mother's pregnancy. Sydney and Hollis were equally depressed after the loss. Hollis was an old enough child to understand that her father was dead, she was not a mature enough person to understand ho to process those feelings. Hollis and Sydney both descended unto a destructive path. Hollis coped with her father's death by becoming a teen mother, and a wife. Her adoptive mother, the new step grandmother, and mother in law became a meth addict. Family Avery Porter Hollis teenage daughter Avery is an only child, Avery's father makes infrequent disruptions to the life of his ex-wife and daughter every few months. Hollis is Avery's world, along side her grandmother Sydney. Sydney Trudeau Hollis adoptive mother, an insta-mom, was not around for Hollis first three years of life. Syndey has been a mother figure to Hollis since she became her step mother, and her surviving legal guardian. Christian Porter Hollis deceased father met her estranged biological mother by chance. The chance encounter leading to her mother becoming pregnant and leaving the baby girl on Christian's doorstep in a wicker basket. Darma Coel Hollis biological mother, Hollis has a few memories of her mother from her childhood. Some of them good, and some of them bad. She occasionally draws or writes them to keep from forgetting her mother. Hudson Rogers Hollis ex-husband Hudson is also her step mother Sydney's dealer. He introduced chaos in the lives for several years. They were both blinded by his looks and money. They no longer share property. Appearance Hollis has long straight black hair, she often wears it parted straight down the middle only opting to style it when she is dressing up. She beautiful dark brown almond shaped eyes, she was insecure of the dark color as a child often wishing she could have the same bright blue, or grey eyes her friends had. Hollis has a pale complexion, not blindingly or unsightly but quite fair. Personality Her friendly nature comes from her father. Trusting and loving to the point of being naive, she loves to be surrounded by friendly faces. She has trouble recognizing sarcasm and veiled insults, Hollis' overly welcoming demeanor in her past has affected her negatively. She has always believed she has a psychic sense, an ability to read people. Hollis has the ability to see and manipulate auras. Her ability to see it relies on allowing herself to be influenced by that person. Her gift comes from her mother a malevolent spirit known as Suanggi. User Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Evil Category:Half demon Category:Sorceress Brittania